Black Chronicle
Black Chronicle is a General Codex entry in Kingdom Come: Deliverance. The Black Chronicle, also known as the 'Executioner's Book, '''is a that contains all the criminals that committed crimes from 1390 onward in Rattay, and their punishments. It is located in the Rattay Rathouse and it is not generally possible to pick it up in-game. Description ''Records of criminals in Rattay. Codex Acta Negra Maleficorum - black books, also called pitch-books or blood-books, held information and records of delinquents and people suspected of capital crimes. The records were kept by the clerk of the municipal court of the interrogation of the prisoners, sometimes under torture. The oldest preserved black books date from the early 16th century. Text In the Year of Our Lord 1390 and years thereafter, under the reign of King Wenceslaus IV in Bohemia, Lord Henry of Leipa being the sole Elder of the Province and Punisher of Revels against the Crown, in this book has set down the names of such persons and the manner of Ordeal to which they were righteously put ere their assisted departure from this World at the hand of the Executioner. Jan the Miller of Pacov told that with Janek Zhak of Poshna and with another called Holfek they did rob the mill in Bozhejob, and in the act did leave behind no living soul, and what they did take there they did spend at the Tavern of Peter in Poshna.The same Jan did state that they did sell to iron stolen from the mill to one Hendl called One-Eye, a carpenter who dwells next to Pacov. All this he did declare without being put to torture. Jan the Miller as a commoner is put to Death by Hanging in Rattay. Young Pribiek Shibal told that Marshik, brother of Goodman Hynkow of Velimovitz, together with Plmule Zadakov of Bohov and Hlinka of Sheshtitz, did commit robbery. The same Pribiek did state that the same Marshik did steal the sword of Matzek the Carpenter and did take it away concealed beneath his cloak. The same Pribiek did tell that Martin called Blackbird of Sheshtitz did steal under cover of darkness two ploughs with their ploughshares in the fields and did sell them to Nicholas. Pribiek Shibal did know of this theft and did not report it. For abetting the thieves he shall receive Thirty Strokes of the Cane. Teletz did confess that he did steal a woman's cloak from Goodwin Zorena, and did sell the same in Beneshov. Furthermore he did rob Nicholas of Brezie of his horse and did sell it in Pribram. Furthermore with Marzik Hudetz and with Michal they did steal three bullocks. Also he did steal the cloak of the Goodwife of Zviekoviitz. He also told that the Shebkov son Ondrej of Strazovitz did put to fire and burn down the haycocks and vyre of Prihiek the Stabelman. He told too that with Michaletz and his accomplioces they did take two horses by Mnichovitz and that Pribiek of Neveklov did steal the horse of one Jan from there. And he told that Shlap of Beneshov did spy out for them these things and did buy everythin from them and gave them coin. For that and for arson especially shall Teletz be drowned. '' ''Kubin called the Buck, Baron of Milotitz, did tell that he did steal the horse of one of the monks in Striebro in Myta together with Nicholas and Blahut of Chloznovitz. He did tell also of Levetz and his son Jan that they did kill the Bailiff of Holubkov and did long commit robberies together. And he did declare of Gregor, brother of Nicholas, that he did rob with him and they did kill a merchant and steal his valuables. Kubin did lead them in this and did kill and rob with them. As a Lord and Baron of Leipa, he was put to death by the sword. Martin called Stag did testify that he did rob a merchant on the way home from Meissen and that having once taken to the trade of thieving, he decided to continue with it in the province together with his accomplice called Jan Masar. To help them in their evildoing they did kill three pregnant women in Chrudim and in other towns and did cut from them their foetuses, from which they did cut out their hearts, lungs and liver and did cook them in the Devil's Inn in Bohemia and devour them, according to the testimony of Martin the Stag of Bytesh to give greater boldness to their hearts and keep them long in their evildoing. For this they have earned Death many times over. Their flesh will be ripped, their eyes burnt out and they shall be broken on the wheel. Anna called Zuorena of Strazhovitz did testify that she did kill her child and urged her neighbour Jan Kostin to murder her husband. He did then sell the oxen with her help and they conspired to take the farm for their own use. Anna called Ziorena was buried alive and a stake driven through her heart, that she should not return from the Grave to the Worls as a revenant. Tonda a farmhand of Vlashim on Holy Saturday did testify under Trial by Ordeal that he did ride with Lubosh called Limpy of Uzhitz and they did rob wayside shrines. He did testify that by Talmberg they did rob five horses of the Bailiff from which they did take valuables worth five Groshen and that there was present too one Hynek called Reeky. He furthermore testified that they did keep company and dwell with Hynek in the woods around Ledetchko. For theft Tonda is sentenced to have his ear cut off. Quests * ''Money for Old Rope'' * Mysterious Ways Category:Items Category:Books